Justice Bureau
An initiative proposed by General White and approved by the Concord Council, the Justice Bureau formed as a specialty unit to deal with civilian criminal activity and provide civilian emergency services within the Concords headquarters. With a law enforcement precinct in every district, several fire response units, and an emergency medical unit that works in tangent with the Hearth Institute, the Justice Bureau is a familiar callback to the much needed emergency services of the time before the Great Rift War. History During the early part of the Concords formation and the reconstruction of Protection Center 47, DELTA was generally responsible for law enforcement, along with the occasional assistance of the Council Guard. Fire brigades were made up of either civilian volunteers or low ranking ATLAS units with access to proper equipment, and Medical response units came from both HORIZON and Hearth Institute volunteers. In general, these loosely organized groups worked adequately for a time, but often detracted from more important military duties, and began to fall behind the needs of the Concords large population altogether as Protection Center 47 grew and developed. As such, to lighten the burden on the CAF and allow them to focus solely on military matters, as well as put forth a dedicated, trained, and supplied emergency service organization, the Justice Bureau was brought forth. It's initial ranking structure, training regimens, and procedures were developed by members of the Council Guard. To head the new organization, a man by the name of ______ Adams, who was not currently in the CAF and had a promising history of pre-war law enforcement experience, was appointed the Bureaus first Commissioner. Hierarchy and Structure Law Enforcement Ranking within the Law Enforcement wing of the bureau is divided into two categories - Response and Investigations. Response units constitute both SWAT and the typical patrolmen of the Bureau. Investigations constitutes detectives and crime lab operatives. Ranks apply equally to each category, and neither category holds authority over the other in the absence of rank. Typically, however, detectives are more experienced than their patrolmen counterparts, even if their ranks match - and the informal authority of seniority is often deferred to. Technician - ''' This entry-level position involves assisting personnel in follow-up investigations of assigned cases, enforcing parking laws and issuing citations, directing traffic at accident and crime scenes—and a vast array of other tasks that support Bureau departments. They also prepare paperwork for incident reports, provide general citizen assistance and keep records organized and up to date. As the lowest official rank within the Bureau, technicians carry little more than flashlights and radios, and usually only wear a simple blue business-casual attire with a pin or badge designating their position. Their equipment constitutes of a radio, flashlight, and mace - but no firearms. '''Patrol Officer / Detective The standard, most common, stripe-less rank of the Bureau. While Patrol officers and Bureau detectives may have differing job descriptions depending on who employs them and which branch they belong to, these law enforcement officers often respond to emergency and non-emergency calls, patrol assigned areas, obtain warrants, arrest suspects, conduct investigations, and testify in court. Bureau Detectives often dress in suits or in plain-clothes. carrying whatever equipment necessary and typically a 9mm sidearm. Patrol Officers wear navy blue fatigues, a Kevlar vest, a blue beret, and a tool belt equipped with their firearm and other essentials for their daily tasks. Corporal Bureau corporals often act as supervisors and watch commanders in small agencies, but the title can also apply to non-supervisory members of a specialty unit. This position is typically the first in a supervisory role, placing officers and detectives in some measure of authority over other officers and detectives. Bureau members who become leaders and differentiate themselves on the job might be promoted to corporal as an official way to acknowledge their leadership on the force. Sergeant A sergeant is expected to interpret and apply ordinances to a wide variety of situations, supervise and train personnel, weigh in on disciplinary situations, help develop new policies and act as a liaison between upper management and subordinates. Sergeant responsibilities are often a step up from the general supervision tasks of a corporal, as they also investigate internal complaints and envision ways to improve their department. Lieutenant Lieutenants take broad direction from superiors and turn them into a plan of action for sergeants all the way to the front-line officers and detectives. In this role, lieutenants may select, assign, and promote staff, and set the work schedule and priority tasks for employees. They evaluate officers and other staff in performance reviews and identify development and training needs for the department. On top of these precinct duties, Bureau lieutenants work with other law enforcement agencies in the area and also act as ambassadors of the Bureau department in civic meetings, schools and other community efforts. Promotion to this rank will likely involve many years of experience as well as a demonstrated ability for leadership and strong public relations skills - however, the recent creation of the Bureau has had the initial group of Lieutenants achieve the rank with less than previously adequate experience. Captain Deputy Police Chief Chief of Police Commissioner